


Radio 1

by BooBearx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBearx/pseuds/BooBearx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Basically Louis is captian of the England football team and Harry is a solo singer, they have both come out as a gay couple and this is an interview with Greg James and Louis on Radio 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio 1

"Now guys, as you all should know, today is a very special day, today we have a celebrity guest. We have received lots of tweets asking who this mysterious person is, and now its the big revealing. So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pricks and dicks, we have the amazing....Louis Tomlinson in the studio with us today!" Greg announced into the microphone, smiling at Louis as he said everything and as Louis sat waiting for the cue to start speaking.  
  
"Hi Greg! How are you, man?" Louis asked into the microphone, his strong Yorkshire accent being clearly heard to thousands of listeners around Britain.  
  
"I'm good thank you Louis, now lets get down to business before my manager tells me I have to play a song, okay?" Louis nodded, not wanting to interrupt Greg as he spoke, "So...Harry Styles, how did you manage to bag that beauty?" Greg laughed, trying to keep his voice distinguishable through the chuckles he was emitting.   
  
Louis grinned,he often thought the exact same thing to himself as he lay cuddled in Harry's arms,his head tucked under Harry's chin,"I honestly don't know how I got him Greg, apparently his friend, Niall, you know that Irish blonde one? Well yeah, apparently Niall dragged him along to one of my games, as tiring as that is, and Lottie seemed to find out he was in the crowd and asked me to get his signature, and being the amazing brother I am, I went to get it. And Harry gave me that fucking smile y'know?" Greg visibly winced as Louis cussed and Louis made a mental note to watch his language whilst on live radio next time, "And I was just enchanted. So we exchanged numbers (and signatures), we went on a few dates, and that was it really" Louis smiled at the cooes that some of the staff were sharing and looked over at Greg who had a massive grin on his face as he leant towards the microphone to fill the listeners silence, despite the recording room being quite noisy with the voices of various female staff.  
  
"Well there you have it guys, the real love story between Larry Stylinson, we'll talk more about the curly haired beauty after a quick tune, this is Pompeii by Bastille" Louis smiled and leant back into his chair and took his headphones out as the steady beat of the song murmured from a little speaker in the corner of the room. He sipped at his tea that a pretty waitress had brought in as he idly wondered what Harry was doing now, he had said this morning that he was recording for the new album, but knowing Harry that meant messing around with Zayn, the chief sound technician.   
  
Louis could be worried at how much time Harry and Zayn spent together, and how good looking Zayn actually is with his cheekbones, tall quiff and amazing sense of style, but Louis trusted Harry (and Zayn) not to do anything and trust was all they needed.   
  
*And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all*  
  
Louis quickly put the headphones back on and leaned closer to the mic as the song was coming close to the end. Greg was already in position and turning the music volume down slightly to start singing along to the song for the people in their cars to listen to. When Pompeii had fully faded out, Greg began his spiel,   
  
"Hi this is Gregs James and your listening to Radio 1 and today we have a very special guest in the studio today, its the one and only Louis Tomlinson!" Louis cheered loudly into the microphone, adding a giggle purely for the listeners, definately not from the text he had just recieved from Harry saying he loved him and was missing him in the recording studio.   
  
"So Harry Styles, is he as sweet as he seems?" Greg asked, gaining Louis' full attention again, Louis smirked and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, he is very sweet, he makes me breakfast in bed every morning, just the little things like that really"   
  
Greg 'awwed' before leaning in closer to Louis and whispering, almost as if it was a secret, "Can you give us any gossip about Harry? Any bad habits? Give us the dirty!"  
  
Now that was a hard question, everything Harry did seemed perfect to Louis, the way he left the sock drawer open every morning, the way he threw his shoes carelessly into the hallway causing Louis to have to go out of his way every day and pick them up before somebody tripped up over them (probably Harry) and the way he always put too much sugar in Louis' tea.   
  
"Well he always leaves the cover off the butter dish" Louis also whispered in a low tone, Greg gasped fauxly and shook his head in disdain.   
  
"He doesn't!"  
  
"He does!" Louis countered, playfully bantering back.   
  
"Well now we have un-earthed that terrible secret lets move swiftly away from Styles and talk about you, Tomlinson, how has the league been going? We all saw that amazing goal you scored against Ireland, how has everything been holding up as captain?"  
  
Louis grinned, he did love talking about his boyfriend, but sometimes the attention seemed to slip away from him and this was the great thing about Greg, he spoke about each topic just enough not to get sick of it, as the interviewee and as the listener,  
  
"Yeah its going great! We have qualified to the finals so that in itself is brilliant and we work good together as a team in training, once all the team is fully awake that is, it takes a long time to shake the guys outbof bed, but its a job I have to do" Louis answered, he was passionate about his work and anybody that knew him close enough knew how much time he devoted purely to training and creating new tactics to secure the teams sucess.   
  
"That is great Louis! Well everyone in the studio and I wish you the greatest of luck in the future and we hope you continue to thrash any opposing teams! Right now guys, you all know what time it is, its time for the 'going home song'" Greg bellowed into the mic and Louis cheered, "We have a very special person doing it today and all will be revealed soon..., okay lets go,"   
  
The tune started playing before Greg started to press some buttons on the massive key pad spread out infront of him before a crackly voice came through the speakers, obviously the connection wasn't amazing,  
  
"I'm Holly and I'm going home, I'm Holly and I'm from Wakefield, I'm Holly and I go to uni, I'm Holly and I'm going HOOOMMEEEE"   
  
Greg clicked some more buttons before the next singer came on,  
  
"I'm Liam and I'm going home, I'm Liam and I'm from Dudley, I'm Liam and I'm bored at work, I'm Liam and I'm going HOMEEEE"   
  
When Liam had finished his verse Greg grinned devilishly at Louis before clicking another button before a familiar voice washed throughout the room,  
  
"I'm Harry and I'm going home, I'm Harry and I'm from Cheshire, I'm Harry and I love Lou's cock, I'm Harry and I'm going HOMEEEE"   
  
Louis laughed into the mic loudly as Harry sang about his cock, and Greg just looked astounded, he clearly knew Harry was on the show but did not know what he was going to say. Through tears Louis tried to speak but that task seemed impossible as he wiped the moisture from his eye, finally Greg spoke,  
  
"Okay that was Holly from Wakefield who is majoring English at uni, then we had Liam from Dudley who works as a secretary in Waterstones and then finally, much to Louis' surprise, we have Harry Styles, international superstar and Louis' boyfriend! Harry are you still there?" Greg asked slowly incase Harry was still there.Louis muffled his laughter so he could hear the reply if there was going to be one,  
  
"Yeah I'm still here" Harry confirmed, it was evident from his voice that he had a full blown grin on his face.   
  
"So Harry," James began, "You chose a very interesting subject for your song, and I'm sure all the girls listening would love to know extra detail, myself included. So prey tell, how long is it?" Harry spluttered a laugh into his phone that would usually make Louis' heart want to burst out of his chest and hold the sound in its place forever, but right now he was busy turning strawberry red,  
  
"Don't tell them Harry" Louis intruded, still finding it funny how people would actually want to know how long his dick was.   
  
"But Louissssss' Harry wailed through the phone, Louis had no idea why Harry wanted to tell anyone but still...  
  
"No Hazza" he said in a fake stern voice as if he was telling off a five year old for eating too many sweets.   
  
"Fine" Harry said before breaking out into a spontaneous coughing fit, as the wracking sound carried on, halfway through you could hear a muffled,  
"Ten inch" through the barking. Greg laughed out loud, obviously hearing Harry's little comment, showing that now everyone listening knew just about everything about Louis.  
  
"Harry!" Louis gasped dramatically as if he actually cared, what? Don't look at him like that! He didn't work so hard in high school to get an A* in Drama to just throw his skills away. "How could you deceive me like that?" Louis asked, chuckling at James who was almost rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you later" Harry flirted, now either Harry was just being annoying or he had forgotten that this was not just a two-way call between himself and Louis and there were actually other people listening.   
  
Greg coughed awkwardly before opening his mouth to speak with a glint in his eye, "Okay boys thats enough, but I have to say this is a brilliant time to ask Louis if I could have a look, I mean, only to check that Harry is not lying, right?" Greg smirked as Louis' eyes went wide.   
  
"Oi Greggers, get your paws off my boyfriend, Louis is for my eyes only" Harry playfully growled, sending a wave of relief through Louis and also a sense of pride too on how protective Harry was over him, yes what Greg had said was meant as a joke and Harry's reply was as teasing back, but the intensions were there, 'touch my boyfriend and your dead.'   
  
"Don't worry, he's all yours" Greg laughed, bringing Louis out of his reverie, "But if you ever want to share, give me a call, yeah?"   
  
"Oi guys, I'm still in the room, yeah?" Louis called, interrupting Harry's reply.   
  
"Sorry baby, don't worry though, I won't be ready to share you for a long time yet, any way it was nice talking to you Greg, see you later Louis, its takeaway for tea tonight!" Harry apologised.  
  
"Bye Harry!" Greg sang cheerfully as a goodbye.  
  
Louis quickly made sure his farewell was included too, "Bye babe, thank you!" Louis managed before the distinct beep cued that the call had ended. Louis sighed and leaned back into his chair, letting Greg do the work,  
  
"Well wasn't that a nice convo with Harry guys? Anyway next up we have What A Night by Loveable Rogues and then we will have one last chat with Louis before we have to say goodbye, hashtag unhappy face" Greg introduced before turning the mic off and letting the song play. Louis closed his eyes and listened to the melody, he couldn't wait to get home to Harry and eat a shitty take away with him.

 


End file.
